uchu_sentai_kyurangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Stinger
is , the Orange Ranger of the Kyurangers and a spy for Shou Ronbou who joined Jark Matter to find his brother Scorpio. From the Sasori System, he is a witness in Doctor Anton's murder and pretended to be an enemy to the Kyurangers before revealing his true motives as Shou Ronbou's spy and the first Kyuranger to be awakened. Character History Early Life Stinger grew up in what appeared to be a poor village in the Sasori System. As a child, he had a close relationship with his older brother Scorpio, who gave him a necklace to carry as a part of Scorpio that would always be with him. Years later, the village was betrayed by Scorpio to Jark Matter. Screaming at his brother in grief and anger and demanding an answer why, Stinger was merely answered by a cold smirk from his brother. As Sasori Orange At an unknown point, Stinger found the Sasori Kyutama. Approached by Shou Ronbou, he gained a Seiza Blaster and became Sasori Orange. However, his Kyuranger status was kept secret to anyone but Ronbou, who set in motion the events for Stinger to become a spy for Jark Matter. Meanwhile in the planet Needle, Stinger is still alone in the desert. After the Kyurangers land on the planet Needle and destroyed all Indavers, Stinger confronts them and then begin transform into Sasori Orange and battle them. Champ immediately fights Stinger in order to avenge his creator but the other Kyurangers try to stop him from doing so. While the Kyurangers held Champ back, Stinger used Sasori System native's sting to struck Balance, followed by Garu, Naga Rei, Hammy and Spada. When Stinger is about to sting Champ, Lucky saves him from his sting attack and uses Shishi Voyager to save the other Kyurangers who are wounded and retreats to Orion. Eriedrone finds Stinger and recruits him to be his personal servant. Champ finds Stinger alone and commences another battle just before Lucky saves Champ and battles Stinger instead. Stinger gets annoyed when Lucky thinks that he wants him to join the team, but he ultimately refuses and then fights him until they are interrupted by Needle's ruler Moretsuyoindaver, two Tsuyoindavers and the Indavers. Moretsuyoindaver says that Stinger did a great job and orders Tsuyoindavers and Indavers to attack Lucky. Stinger began to fight Moretsuyoindaver while Lucky fights Tsuyoindavers. Lucky and Stinger finish off Moretsuyoindaver and Tsuyoindavers. While Lucky summons Shishi Voyager to attack Moraimarz, suddenly, Stinger also summons Sasori Voyager in an attempt to stop Lucky and rescue Moraimarz, Champ uses Oushi Voyager to continue his fight against Stinger. The other Kyurangers arrive to aid Lucky and then the Shishi Voyager combines with Ookami Voyager, Hebitsukai Voyager, Chameleon Voyager and Kajiki Voyager into 01*03*06*07*09 KyurenOh. With Moraimarz being destroyed, Stinger escapes and prevent Champ from stopping him. Stinger enters the Jark Matter base and Eriedrone ask him why the Kyurangers are getting away. Stinger says that they won't get a chance. Stinger soon learned that the Kyurangers were on Earth as Don Armage ordered him and Eriedrone to eliminate the rebels lest they discover the planet's secret. Stinger alongside Eriedrone headed off to Earth to kill the Kyurangers and reminding the Earth citizens to remember the terror of the Jark Matter. After defeating the Kyurangers, Stinger was ordered to kill 2 boys who tried to help the Kyurangers. However, Stinger only kidnapped them to bargain for all 8 main Kyutamas. During the night of kidnapping, Stinger treated the boys gently by giving them bread for dinner. He also asked Eriedrone about his brother, Scorpio, who had joined Jark Matter, betraying his own race. The next day, the eight Kyurangers arrived and gave them their Kyutamas. Eriedrone decided to break the promise, but Stinger suddenly showed his true colors by refusing Don's order to kill the boys. It was revealed that Stinger is actually "The very first chosen Kyuranger and a spy" much to surprise for all 8 Kyurangers which vexed Naga because he knew that Shou Rondou already hid the truth and Champ for hard to accept Stinger as a good guy. With all 9 members gathered, Stinger with the aid of all remaining 8 managed to destroy Eriedrone once and for all. However, he decided not to join the others on the Orion spaceship because he still needed to check on something on Earth. While he was on Earth to undercover, Stinger was contacted by Raptor and convince him to do the KyuTama dancing but he refuse to participate and do his own things and prefer to work alone instead. However he was confronted by the two Karō generals Ikargen and Mardakko and then engaged into battle. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality Stinger is a quiet and serious man who follows the path he believes is right. While short-tempered and a brutal fighter, he has a code of honor: he will not kill children or allow anyone to interrupt his battle for him. Stinger is searching for his elder brother Scorpio, who betrayed him and his people for Jark Matter. Powers and Abilities *'Scorpion Tail:' Stinger has a flexible tail on his back that can extend at will. It can move fast enough to block incoming bullets. **'Venomous Stinger:' The end of his tail possesses a stinger that can inject venom. The venom is strong enough to make the victims, regardless of being a robot, a mechanical lifeform or a human-like, instantly paralyzed. His stinger's also sharp enough to penetrate a Kyuranger's suit. Arsenal *''to be added'' Sasori Orange Arsenal *Kyutama **Sasori Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Spear Mecha *Sasori Voyager Attacks * : Sasori Orange performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Sasori Orange performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Spear. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 3, 5, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Sasori Orange), 6, 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen Behind the Scenes *Stinger is the first Orange Ranger to have an immediate predecessor. *Of the 88 modern constellations, Stinger represents , "The Scorpion" *Stinger is the first scorpion-themed Sentai Ranger. Portrayal *Stinger is portrayed by Yōsuke Kishi. Notes *Stinger is the only one of the original nine Kyurangers to not debut, or have a cameo, in the first episode. *Stinger is the first main member (not counting for extra member like 6th sentai ranger and Goraigers are an exception because they are not the Hurricangers' main member) to start as evil. He also starts out as evil by will since Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller) from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger unlike the previous evil ranger before the series. **However, this is proven to be a false as Stinger was revealed to actually be working undercover for the Kyurangers on Shou Ronbou's behalf. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Sasori Orange Chapter" **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' * }} See Also *''to be added'' References